The purpose of the Animal Models Core is to provide a well-controlled and consistent source of rats and mice subjected to standardized hemorrhagic shock and regional ischemia/reperfusion insults. By centralizing the equipment and expertise to carry out these rodent hemorrhagic shock models, we can maximize our efficiency and reproducibility in our investigations of this disease process and effectively compare the results from the five separate projects.